


An Audience with the King

by Rozilla



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Amora is a badass, Amora is done with your shit, Apples of Idunn, Blackmail, F/M, Gags, Gen, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki is Not Amused, Loki is Odin, Loki may have met his match, Lorelei and Loki are basically the Joker and Harley, Lorelei is also kinda done with your shit, Power Play, Seiðr, negotiation, well sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 07:18:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1296253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rozilla/pseuds/Rozilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Odin is troubled by a visit from Amora, otherwise known as the Enchantress. She has a favour to ask and, of course, Odin is in NO position to refuse.<br/>UPDATED To include the events of 'Yes Men' and what happens to Lorelei.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Unwelcome Audience

**Author's Note:**

> In my head, I've already cast Viva Bianca as The Enchantress (purely off the back of Spartacus Blood and Sand), but Natalie Dormer or Christina Hendrix are other interesting choices. Basically, since Lorelei is turning up in Agents of Shield, this fic wouldn't leave my head, so consider this (as with most of my fics) an exorcism.

After the witch known as Lorelei, sister to the Enchantress, escaped her cell, the guards were at a loss as to how it had happened, but in the confusion following the Dark Elves attack, there were many criminals loose in the Nine Realms now. Odin should not have been surprised by the visit that followed her escape, but he still maintained his demeanour long enough for the guards to mysteriously drift away, as if lead by an unseen hand, and for a strange sensation as if his ears were suddenly stoppered with water then unplugged again, to fall upon the space occupied by him and his guest. He was once told that an audience with the Enchantress was a welcome one, but he knew better.

Amora was tall, achingly beautiful with flowing golden hair, blue eyes that reminded him uncomfortably of Thor's, and dressed in green robes that accentuated her, like a cat surrounded by her jungle home. Only the truly foolish underestimated her and those with knowledge of the  _seidr_ knew to fear her and her various whims.

She smiled as she removed her hood and bowed low 'My King,' she purred with a low curtsey 'it is good to see you.'

'Amora,' he replied, stiffly, not enjoying the way she toyed with him 'what brings you here? As if I could not guess.'

'My sister's escape,' she replied, straightening up 'I have now lost sight of her, but I last sensed her presence on Midgard.'

'Why would she go there?'

'Because she believes the men there to be weak and foolish, an easy target,' Amora's face grew dark 'I fear for her, she is deluded and a risk to herself, she belongs in her cell.'

'If she has gone from even your powerful sight, my Lady,' Odin gripped Gungnir tightly and leaned forward to her 'has it occurred to you that perhaps she does not want to be found?'

'Of course,' Amora spat, pretence dropping away suddenly 'but she is my sister, I know best _my King_ and I want her found.'

'What makes you think I will help you, of all people?'

The bluff had been called.

'Because if you do not, _little Prince_ ,' Amora raised a languid hand, and the illusion began to shimmer and falter before he could stop it 'I will reveal to the Nine Realms that you are nothing more than a sad, pathetic shadow of a boy, trying to be a King.'

Loki stilled, the air hitting his skin, the hand gripping the All-father's faithful spear now his own, his hair falling long, ragged and black around his shoulders, his eyes wild and sunken. The anger boiled from him, erupting and spewing forth.

'You _dare_ -'

'That glamour must be hard to maintain,' Amora sighed 'I should know. Relax, the guards can neither see nor hear us. I will not play this card unless I have to. You are a valuable asset to me-'

'I am no one's asset you foul, wanton, hell-hated-'

'Whore? Harlot? Quim? I have been called worse by better men than you, Loki Laufeyson, master of lies,' Amora stepped forward, spreading green fire that lapped at her steps and her cloak, but did not burn, as her own anger rose with every step 'I will go where I please and speak my peace, or you will be lucky if they return you to your cell!'

'If they take me, they will take you to!' Loki snarled, wounded but not defeated 'you are wanted throughout the realms for your indecencies, including dalliances with my brother!'

Amora laughed, cruelly 'You think that a cell could hold me for long? You could not hold my sister captive and she is no match for me. And as for Thor, I hold no shame for our past together, nor do I seek such further... alliances.'

'Ha!'

'If I did, he would be showering me with kisses and whispered nothings at this very moment.'

Loki visibly shuddered 'I should have liked not to have had thoughts of such an nauseating entanglement nestled in my waking brain.'

'But as it is,' she sighed, relaxing and allowing the fires to die and go out as her anger banked 'I am only concerned with my sister. I love very little in this universe, but I hold her more dear to me than anything.'

'Is that why you left her to rot in a cell on Asgard?' Loki snorted.

'It was the best place for her, I hoped to free her myself when I felt she was ready. She knows not the consequences of her foolishness, only using her gifts for the _seidr_ to satisfy her own pleasures.'

'That is what you do _Enchantress_ ,' Loki spoke her title with as much poison as he could manage 'your sister is simply more honest in her intentions.'

'I seek pleasure, but power also,' she turned to him 'and my sister often spoke fondly of you, even in her cell.'

'I'll admit we had a connection, a bond at one point,' Loki taken aback for a moment 'as did you and Thor.'

'A brief one,' Amora shrugged 'but his heart is taken with a mortal, which amuses me greatly.'

'As it amuses me,' Loki rolled his eyes 'he will see the error of his infatuation when she grows old, her hair turns grey and the light dims from her eyes whilst he remains young. Mortals are little more than mayflies and he is too stubborn to see it.'

'Is that concern I hear in there?' She chuckled 'How sweet.'

'I would be lying if I did not admit _some_ affection for that great, golden oaf.'

'He would not share it when he finds you have betrayed him _yet_ _again_ ,' Amora raised her eyebrows 'he will not hesitate to make you pay _dearly_.'

Loki considered this, envisioning a swift visit from Mjolnir for this _particular_ treachery.

'I can help,' Amora almost whispered 'I can offer you information that will help you win your brother's favour once more.'

'Is there anything I can offer him that will temper his anger? Short of my own head on a plate?' Loki scoffed.

'How about the chance for his mortal love to live as long as he? To maintain her beauty and guile for another few thousand years?'

Loki stared for a moment, to see if she was entirely serious and apparently she was.

'He would... do many things for that chance,' Loki said, slowly, 'do you speak of Idunn's apples?'

'I do,' Amora smiled with delighted satisfaction 'they were long thought of as a legend concocted by mortals to explain our comparative longevity.'

'You know otherwise?'

'Let us just say,' she reached into a gold pouch at her belt 'that the mortals are not as stupid as we supposed them to be.'

She extracted a large, succulent golden apple and held it up 'One bite and she would be as you or I- well,  _I_ at any rate,' she smiled in a way that made Loki's fists itch 'it would be as if she were born to this realm.'

Loki stared at the apple like a hungry wolf, his eyes fixed upon its glossed, enchanting surface.

'All I ask, for this leverage, is that you find my sister and have her delivered back to her rightful place.'

He bit his cheek in thought, considering his options, which even he had to admit, were limited at best.

'Why can you not find her yourself?' He asked, cautiously, still eyeing the apple enviously.

'She would try to kill me on sight and you know it,' Amora retorted 'she does not think kindly of me.'

'Then I will send the Lady Sif after her,' Loki stood up 'she was the one who captured Lorelei in the first place.'

'A wise choice,' Amora bowed 'she could always resist Lorelei's magic, which is why I always scolded her for making her ambitions so narrow.'

'Narrow?' Loki almost laughed 'Is enslaving mankind so narrow an ambition?'

'Only _man_ kind, yes,' Amora put away the apple 'she never saw a whole, only the half she craved.'

Loki smiled, his shark-like, hungry sort of smile that mortals had long ago feared as a sign of madness and domination 'Oh yes... I see your point.'

'Why did you not send for her? She would have welcomed the chance to share your... company once more, dear Loki.'

'I cannot risk that, I was fond of her, but not blind. I know what she would have done had I invited her up to my chambers.'

'What she had done anyway,' Amora pointed out.

'True enough,' Loki waved it away 'it matters not. I will grant you this favour.'

'I thank you, my King,' she bowed and waved her hand in a motion that restored his guise as the All-Father 'and await her return with baited breath. Let me know when you have need of the apple and we shall grant Jane Foster the chance to truly make her home amongst the stars.'

'Would she accept such a gift?' His voice was now the kindly timbre of Odin.

'That is up to her,' Amora turned with a swish of her cape 'farewell my King.'

The shape of her cloak and her body beneath it fell to the ground in the form of a snake, that shimmered away before his eyes, returning the air around him and the guards returned to their posts with rather confused expressions. He called one of them forward and spoke 'Where is the Lady Sif?'

'She has returned to her training your majesty.'

'Bring her to me at once,' Odin descended the stairs from his throne, his eyes fixed on the spot where the Lady Amora had once been 'I have a task for her, one of great urgency.'


	2. No Voice - No Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odin summons Lorelei, still bound and gagged, to his chambers.  
> Well, it *has* been a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I caught up with Agents of Shield - be warned MASSIVE PLOT SPOILERS AHEAD. I really enjoyed the episode (kinda wish Sif could be a permanent addition to the team), despite my huge reservations about the straw-feminist bullshit that often comes with 'evil seductress' characters. Hey ho. It was (sort of) worth it to see Sif being a mutha-fucking badass. I still enjoyed Lorelei who was 1000% bitch and I loved every minute. 
> 
> I kind of feel that Loki and Lorelei would have a Joker and Harley relationship - severely messed up, but oh so delightful in a creepy-evil way. If this pairing makes you uncomfortable ( as it does me sometimes), I suggest you avoid this chapter. There's no actual full on sexy stuff - I am not good at writing it - but there is a hint, well, a dash of it. I leave that open to anyone else who fancies a go (arf arf).

Odin's chambers were as opulent as everywhere else the All-Father occupied, much to Loki's distaste. He paced, impatience driving him back and fourth, still holding the glamour in place. It was becoming harder to maintain every day, but he needed allies he could trust, not just ones who used him for - ha - leverage. He burned with the urge to make Amora pay for her intrusion, her sheer breath taking  _audacity_ at ordering him like he was nothing more than her personal lackey. He would make her pay some how and he knew just how to do it. The knock came, sharp and bold, and he called forth 'Enter.'

Lady Sif dragged Lorelei, bound and gagged in her enchanted collar, before him. He was amazed that he did not smile, his own capacity for patience astonishing him more and more each day. Sif bowed and crossed her arm 'My King, I have succeed in my mission.'

'So you have,' Odin's voice came as naturally as breathing 'I commend you Lady Sif, you are truly one of this realm's greatest warriors. I shall reward you greatly.'

'There is no need sire, I was merely doing your bidding.'

'No need for modesty,' Odin motioned for her to stand 'you are deserving, stand proud for your achievement.'

Sif stood, ignoring the soft chuckle from Lorelei 'I am flattered sire, thank you for your kind words.'

'It is a shame that my son did not see what I see now,' he said, savouring the merest hint of a flicker that crossed Sif's face 'I had hoped you two would come to an... arrangement, but, who knows what the fates may hold?'

Sif froze, her jaw clenched in shock 'I... thank you. I am... I must go back to my training.'

'Yes, you must, leave Lorelei here. I will have words with her.'

Now Lady Sif did not hide her shock, she looked up and protested 'My King-'

'Do not worry, I am the All-father, she holds no power over me and I will not remove the collar.'

Sif did not move for a moment, but she could feel Lorelei stir behind her 'If you are sure my King.'

'I am, the guards shall stand outside and they have their ears stoppered to prevent her magic. I have taken much precaution.'

Sif bowed once more 'Then I am at leave to go?'

'You are - but Sif?'

'Yes sire?'

'Do not tell anyone of this.'

The moment hung heavy between them, Sif's instincts stirring and nudging at her, just as they did when Loki had taken the throne before-

'Is that understood?' Odin asked.

'It is, All-father,' Sif bowed again 'I shall return to my training. Please let me know if you have need of my service again.'

Lorelei's muffled laugh did little to improve Sif's unease, but she ignored it as best she could and walked away, the door closing behind her. He waited until he heard her footsteps all the way down the corridor, then cast his hand over the door, hearing locks and bolts slide across.

'Now, my dear, we are safe.'

He waved a hand over the collar and it fell away, clanking to the floor she was about to speak when Odin held Gungnir to her throat 'Speak one word, one breath out of turn and I will plunge this into your throat, understand?'

Lorelei nodded, her chin raised and her throat bobbing, until the spear was removed and she relaxed just a little. 

'It has been some time has it not?' He smiled, his voice dropping to Loki's honeyed tones 'I had hoped to see you again, my dear Lorelei.'

She did not move, nor make a sound, but her eyes widened in recognition. The glamour faded in an outline of green light that ran down the All-father's body, revealing Loki, his smile wide and predatory.

'I have brought you here, before you return to your cell, to give you some good news. Your sister sends her regards.'

Lorelei snarled, but stopped when Loki held up a hand 'Also, I am amassing an army, but I sit on a throne of sand, one wrong word breathed and I am discovered and my plans will be for naught.'

She watched him, her eyes fixed as he strode around her, appreciating the sight. He savoured the last time they were together.

'Did you miss me?' He asked, then remembered 'You may speak, honestly.'

She took a deep breath 'I did, my dear Loki. You are still the only man who has taken me willingly, my little Bronze Prince.'

Loki laughed a little 'I'm not sure if I believe you, but no matter, it is good to see you.'

'You are amassing an army-'

'Ah-ah-ah!' Loki held his finger to his lips 'Do not test me. I may be fond of you, but not so much that I would not hesitate to plunge a knife in your back.'

'As to be expected.'

He let that slide 'I only bowed to your sister's whims so that I could recruit you and her in the process. I know there is no love lost there, but she claims to care for you, so you two will be valuable assets to my cause.'

Lorelei's bitterness radiated like a small fire, but Loki continued 'I know, she claims love and kindness, but locks you in a cell? Trust me, I am all to familiar with this betrayal. My own brother is just as nauseating.'

Lorelei nodded, but did not speak. Loki sighed 'But enough of this idle chatter, we have little time. I only ask if you agree? To fight with me? To build the foundations to my throne? I know you seek power for yourself, and that you would betray me with the same ease you have betrayed countless other men, but I only ask for this alliance out of whatever may have passed between us.'

She raised an eyebrow and his resolve broke with a snort 'No, I could not keep that up either, sincerity does not come easily to me.'

'May I speak?' She asked, her voice level.

'You may, but do not touch me,' Loki's dagger appeared as if from thin air 'I may wish to rip that dress from you and taste every inch of that creamy flesh, it has been  _such_ a long time, but I am not a fool.'

'Of course,' she looked at him, her eyes level with his 'I would be willing to fight with you, but _with_ you and not fawning at your feet. You and I have always shared that in common - I will not be kept in a shadow any longer.'

'Understandable,' Loki agreed, still holding out the dagger 'but you will still need to return to your cell and face punishment, we have to make this look convincing, is that understood?'

She tensed, but nodded 'It is, but I will not see my sister. I will not give her that satisfaction.'

'Agreed, she is of no importance for now,' he let the arm holding the dagger fall to his side 'Lorelei, my dear sweet little harlot.'

She smiled 'You wish my company this eve?'

'Do not play coy with me, you do not need to, I only ask that you do not use your seidr to manipulate me, unless you want your throat slit.'

Lorelei drifted forward 'I found pleasure enough on Midgard, but I like a... dalliance before I am returned to my cell, I will allow you to touch me to, the magic will not affect you if I do not want it to.'

'In that case,' Loki made good his promise, tearing the simple blue robe she had been provided for her cell from her body, revealing a long expanse of pale skin, speckled with freckles and her long red hair to cascade down her back. He growled into her ear 'allow me to make you moan _like the little whore that you are._ '

Lorelei allowed it. Gladly.


End file.
